Rays of Hope
by sorceresstar
Summary: A little girl was found in the sewers, who is she and where is she from?
1. introduction

Rays of Hope sumary

Silence… silence… footsteps… SPLASH… muffled voices… footsteps… KLANG… silence….

Master Splinter lifted up his head at the sudden disturbance in the respectively silence of their home. When it didn't return he tried to go back to sleep by his 'sons,' almost….

Loud heartbreaking sobs echoing against the concrete walls…. Splinters head snapped right back up, he stayed silent as he tried to pinpoint where it was coming from. He cast one last look at his sleeping sons before he left their home to search for the source of the noise. Every other turn, he had to hold still to refocus on the direction. Soon he reached a manhole cover where at the bottom of the stairs a bundle of blankets could be seen, as he approached he discovered noise was coming from an infant crying. The child was no more than three days old. He lashed his tail in annoyance as the wailing was hurting his ears. After contemplating his next move, finally he sighed and gave in. He bend over the infant and picked the entire bundle up. Splinter turned and went back to where he left his sons.

Four baby turtles where sniffing and clutching each other. The youngest of the four had woken up from a bad dream and when he noted the absent of his father he woke up his brothers. Now all four of them sat there, terrified of losing their father. This was the state master Splinter found them in and he was glad the child in his arms had gone to sleep for it would only alarm them more. The moment they spotted him they ran up to him. Hugging his legs and crying. He gently shooed them towards their nest. He lay the bundle in between his sons, they came closer, curious as to what their father had brought them. Splinter sighed and pulled back some of the blankets to show them. Their eyes grew huge as they saw a human child laying in the midst of the bundle. Master Splinter noticed just now that it was a baby girl. He also saw a silver colored dragon birthmark covering her right arm. A small dot of snowy white hair grazed her small head. As he tried to figure out what to do with her, the baby woke up. She didn't cry, she just lay there looking up at the large rat who in turn was captivated by her. Splinter had been caught off guard as the baby opened her eyes. Big silver-dotted-midnight-blue eyes held his own. He vaguely heard his youngest ask him a question. He looked up and the small turtle repeated his question. 'sooo, can we keep her?'

* * *

_think the desing of Hiei's dragon (Hiei is from Yu Yu Hakusho) I hope I got you interested, it's 2 o'clock here so I won't be posting anymore tonight_


	2. Chapter 1: A father's job is never done

Rays of Hope Chapter 1

_Rays of Hope will be about Hope's youth untill the age of 7 the time line will be cronological but it won't contain every day of her life. it will show you her family's perspective about her and the important happenings in her live._

disclaimer; I do not own Splinter or the turtles, Hope however is mine.

* * *

Shouting could be heard echoing against the pipes of which the lair consisted. Master Splinter cringed as a particularly loud scream reached his sensitive ears.

'Mikey tas mine! Let go!'

He knew who the voice belonged to, just hearing it brought back memories. His meditations often brought him back in the past. He successfully blocked out the two children and went back to the beginning. Or rather, the beginning of his youngest and only daughter; Hope….

_'__soooooooooooo__, can we keep her?'_

He smiled at Michelangelo's question triggered a familiar emotion inside the old rat.

_'I will have to search for her family but she can stay here until I've found them.'_

_His sons made d__isappointed __sounds._

_'You have to understand, my sons, that this is a human infant. She is not supposed to live in the sewers.'_

_'What's his name?'_

_'SHE doesn't have a name yet Leonardo but if you want to you four may chose one for her.'_

How could he forget the wild variety of names the four gave him, going from Pancake to Stardust. He shook his head at the memory, even now he could hear their voices shouting suggestions at him. One voice in particular broke throughout the noise his brothers were making, Michelangelo's.

_'Hope!'_

And Hope it was. Four years had passed and the little girl had proven to be a handful, always getting into trouble with her brothers. Over the years he came to curse those big blue eyes she had, the silver specks in her eyes made them sparkle like a clear star-filled night. It was almost impossible to look into them and stay mad at her at the same time. Hope was a lively girl and very dedicated to her training, she grasped every challenge head on and threw in all her enthusiasm. He did search for her parents but stopped less then six months later. The little girl captured their hearts and they couldn't imagine live without her.

'No, tis not! Tis mine!'

'Liar!'

Splinter sighed and stood up, the work of a father was never done. He wondered what the two youngest children were fighting about, they where inseparable most of the time. As he walked towards the noise he spotted the duo. Michelangelo and Hope where each pulling on a comic book claiming it was theirs.

'Children, what is the meaning of this nonsense?'

Michelangelo jumped away from his sister leaving the human girl standing with the comic in her hands. She reached up with one hand and stroked a bit of her shoulder length white hair out of her face. Splinter let the two children squirm under his gaze a while before holding up his hand. Hope timidly walked up and placed the comic in his outstretched hand.

'Now, who's is this?'

'Mine!' both said at once.

The rat lashed his tail in disapproval and the children backed away, they knew what could happen if their sensei got mad.

'It's hers' Mikey spoke softly and with a quivering voice.

Splinter nodded, letting his son know he was off the hook.

'Can I haves that back pwease?'

'No, you'll get it back later. You two go find your brothers, they are training which is precisely what you should've been doing just now.'

Hope blushed and Mikey hung his head in shame.

'I want you two to go and practice your katas and then, when your done, we'll see what to do about this book.'

They bowed and took off with linked arms and deep in conversation, probably plotting their next scheme. Splinter shook his head, no the work of a father would never be done. He took off after his youngest to join his sons and daughter with their training.

* * *

_hope you like it next chapter coming soon:P_


	3. Chapter 2: A leader struggles part 1

_**I'm sorry everyone but this chapter was so long I had to cut it into two pieces so here is part one and I'm sorry if it's heavy and sirious but part two of this chapter is a little lighter. please don't kill me over it... oh and no I'm not planning on making Hope another Venus/Karai/Mona Lisa and before anyone tells me Hope is too smart for her age, she's not. actually, Hope's based on my youngest sister a lot who is just as headstrong as Hope, also my youngest sister did have an incredible vocabulary at age four (she's now six) and she had the same ability of insight Hope has... last but not least, I do not own the Turtles or Splinter but Hope is mine. now enjoy**_

* * *

_Rays of Hope chapter 2 part 1: A leader struggles._

Big city's are known to be noisy and New York wasn't an exception to the rule. Still, the noise pollution wasn't as bad as one would expect. What could be heard was normal for a city such as this. But while the noise of New York was pretty normal compared to other cities, it was deafening compared to the relative silence that ruled the sewers beneath the surface. It was there that a small lair was located, providing a shelter for a large mutant rat… for mutant turtles and a young human girl.The five children could be found sitting and laying in front of a large TV, bored beyond compare. The rat known as master Splinter walked in seeing his children staring up at the screen in a trance like state, Michelangelo even had drool dripping from his mouth. Raphael and Leonardo sat as far apart as possible, a silent reminder of their most recent fight. Donatello laid on the ground while Hope used his shell as a (rather hard) pillow. Splinter sighed, he had indeed told them to be quiet for once although he had not counted on the fact that they might take it literally.

"_My children__ why aren't you playing or training?"_

They looked up at him as if he had transformed into a cow.

"_But sensei, you said that we had to be quiet, if we play we'll make lots of noise again" said Hope_

"_Just go play in the sewers, there you can make all the noise you want and you won't disturb me. Stay out of trouble and don't go topside!"_

He let them squirm a little under his stern gaze. Raphael jumped up the moment he released them.

"_I know, lets play follow the leader!"_

Raph walked towards the entrance with Hope, Mikey and Donny right behind them. He turned around as they reached it.

"_You coming Leo? Or are you chicken?" he sneered at his brother followed by cackling noises._

"_I ain't a chicken Raph, bring it on. I'm not afraid of you! I'm older and I'm better then you!"_

It took all Mikey and Donny had to keep Raph back.

"_Why you little…!"_

"_RAPHAEL! That's enough! Now… go play and be careful."_

They nodded and turned to go out. Leo went to follow them but was stopped by a hand on his arm.

"_Leonardo, you are forbidden to go with them. Come with me, my son."_

Hope, having heard what master Splinter said looked over her shoulder at her older brother, she stopped as she saw them walk into master Splinter's room. The others had stopped as well and were looking at her.

"_You go without me, I'll wait for Leo."_

Their footsteps told her that they had left and Hope snuck back inside. The four year old used her ninja stealth to reach Splinter's door unnoticed, of coarse she wasn't that good at stealth just yet because she only had a little over two years of ninja training. But she somehow, young and clumsy as she was, managed to reach the door undetected. She listened to the conversation inside which wasn't that hard, the door was left slightly open.

"_Sensei why can't I go play with the others?"_

"_My son, what was that nonsense about?!"_

"_I don't know what…."_

"_You claimed to be older thus better than the others Leonardo, do not try to deny it."_

"_But sensei… it's true. I am older and I am better. Besides, Raph started it."_

"_Leonardo, I will not tolerate such nonsense!"_

"_But…."_

"_It doesn't matter who started it, you are to be leader, you are responsible for your brothers and sister. Their actions are your responsibility. Their faults are your faults. You must keep them out of harms way BECAUSE you are the oldest. They'll look at you for guidance, if they make a mistake you will answer for them to me. __Am I clear?!"_

"_But…."_

"I said _am I clear!_"

"_NO! WHY DO I HAVE TO BE LEADER? I NEVER ASKED FOR IT, IT DON'T WANT TO BE RESPOSBITY OR WHATEVER THAT WORD IS. YOU'RE MAD AT ME FOR WHAT RAPH DID! IT'S NOT FAIR, I DON'T WANT TO BE LEADER! PICK SOMEONE ELSE TO DO IT. I…."_

_Thud_

Hope flinched at the sound she knew what had happened, master Splinter did that sometimes when he was real angry or when training. He had hit Leo with his stick. The silence inside the room was deafening when suddenly….

"_I HATE YOU!"_

Leo ran past Hope, his vision too blurred with tears of rage to notice her. She hesitated but decided to talk to her father first. She found him on the ground with his head in his hands. Slowly Hope walked closer and she reached for him gently touching his shoulder.

"_Sensei?"_

"_Hope… what have I done?"_

Hope lowered herself to the ground in front of him.

"_Sensei why is Leo respa- repso- res…"_

"_Responsible…."_

"_Yeah that… why is he that for the things we, Mikey, Raph, Donny and I, do?"_

"_He will become the leader of your group little one."_

She looked at him in question.

"_But sensei, we have you to lead us don't we?"_

"_Yes you do, for now. But Hope, there will be times that I won't be there to take care of you and eventually I will be gone forever. In those times you need someone else to keep you safe and guide you throughout the hardships of life."_

"_But why? Why do we need Leo to take care of us? Isn't that why you teach us to be ninjas sensei? So we can defend ourselves? I don't understand…."_

"_Little one, when you get older you'll find that most humans will not take kindly to us. To you maybe because you are a human yourself but not to us. There are people who will not hesitate to hurt us Hope, they will try to take away and kill your brothers. They do not understand us my daughter, they call us freaks and they are scared of us. That is why we live in the sewers and why it is forbidden to go topside, it is just too dangerous. It is against those people that Leonardo must guard you. Of coarse you will be standing there with him since you are all training in the arts of ninjutsu but it is up to him to keep you all safe in those situations. Do you understand Hope? Do you see why I have to be this hard on him?"_

"_Yes and no, sensei Leo is just a kid like the rest of us. You should let him play and be what he is, a kid. I'm gonna go find him now sensei."_

She stood up and walked out of the room and out of the lair not noticing Splinter's eyes on her. She was wise for someone her age, she really was the guardian of this family more so then she might realise.

Hope stood still and listened, she could hear shouting and laughing in the distance but she also heard another sound. The soft splashing of feet in the sewer water moving away from the lair which could only mean one thing… Leo. She began running in the direction of the sound which stopped for a moment and then continued without chancing pace. Finally she saw the outline of Leo's back, she recognized his blue mask.

"_Hey Leo, wait up!"_

The blue masked turtle turned to his younger sister who noticed he was gripping something tightly. In his hand was a black mask with silver lining.

"_Leo is that my mask?" _she grinned while questioning him.

He looked down at his hand, his face confused as if he just realized he had it.

"_Err, yeah here."_

She took it from him and put it on, Hope rarely wore her mask when she wasn't training or doing something else that involved ninjutsu. The girl gave him a bright smile as she finished putting it on but her smile soon fell as she notices the sad look on his face. Hope shook her head and grabbed his arm, she sat him down before he could protest.

"_Okay, talk."_

"_I don't know Hope…"_

"_Leo you just said I hate you to master Splinter…."_

"_I'm just scared Hope, sensei wants so much from me. What if I let him down? What if I let all of you down, you'll get hurt. I feel so alone Hope you don't understand."_

"_No you don't understand, you're not alone Leo we're here. We all are here, even Raph. You won't let us down because we won't let you let us down."_

* * *

**_Well this is it for part one, part two is comming right up so just click on the forward buton also I'd appreciate it if you left a review_**


	4. Chapter 3: A leader struggles part 2

_**As promised, here is part two of this chapter, enjoy oh BTW I hope you read the bold/italic/underlined part at the top of the first part, it's important regarding Hope's charicter. Now, in this part you'll see another side of her:P**_

* * *

_Rays of Hope chapter 2 part two: A leader struggles._

He smiled at her feeling better but he did not want to apologize to master Splinter just yet. Hope seemed to sense that and grinned at him.

"_I don't think it would hurt sensei to wait for his 'sorry sensei'"_

She stood up and turned to him, Leo looked up at her expecting her to offer him a hand. Instead, Hope flicked right between his eyes causing him to lose balance and tumble into the sewer water. Leo sat up, shock written on his face and Hope stood there cracking up.

"_You think that was funny don't you_." He glared at her.

"_Yeppers, you should've seen your face when you fell Leo."_ She laughed so hard her gut hurt.

Suddenly Leo grabbed her leg pulling her into the water with him. It took her a moment or two to realise what had happened. Hope growled and pounced on him. The others didn't know Leo was ticklish… she, however, did. But Leo wasn't the only one who was ticklish and soon their laughter filled the sewer tunnels drawing their brothers to them. The three other turtles stood their wondering what had gotten in the two. Finally, Leo and Hope calmed down and sat in the shallow water catching their breath. They looked up and saw their brothers, dripping wet from the water splashing up in their tickle fight. Hope snickered and stood up offering Leo her hand, for real this time.

"_Right…__ now can we go play follow the leader?"_ Raph looked annoyed.

"_Only if Leo is leader!"_

Raph glared at her and she happily returned it.

"_Alright, fine! Leo can be leader, see if I care!"_

Raph turned and stomped away. They looked after him and shook their heads.

"_What were you two doing there anyway?"_

"_Do you really want to know that Donny?"_

The purple masked turtle thought about it.

"_No…."_

"_Then don't ask."_

Mikey and Donny glanced at each other and went to follow their hot headed red masked brother. Suddenly Hope pounced on Mikey's back making him sway back and forth before he got his balance back. He looked over his shoulder at his black masked sister.

"_Come on Mikey, carry me!"_

Mikey grinned at her and took off running with Leo following them. Soon the five rejoined and the rest of the afternoon was spent with games like follow the leader and ninja tag. All seemed normal but Hope and Leo couldn't help but smile every time they looked at each other. Hope knew that Leo wasn't all he claimed to be and Leo knew that he didn't have to play the brave leader in front of her. He knew that if he ever felt insecure or was in doubt he'd only have to go and talk to her, she'd understand. This knowledge caused a huge weight to be lifted off of Leo's shoulders and for once since he found out why he was trained so much harder then the others he felt like he wasn't alone in this. He may get annoyed by his playful younger sister but now he was glad she was here.

That evening Leo and Hope walked to master Splinter's room.

"_I don't know Hope maybe it's better not to…."_

"_Come on Leo, you have to do this, you know you do."_

He sighed and entered the room.

"_Sensei? Sensei, I'm sorry about what happened today. I didn't mean it, I don't hate you."_

"_I know my son, I understand. I also know that your sister had a word with you as she has with me…."_

"_Hope talked to you?"_

"_Yes, does this surprise you Leonardo? Both Michelangelo and Hope have the tendency to show up when they shouldn't be…."_

_Crash!_

"_Like right now for an instance."_

Hope looked up at them, her face red as a tomato.

"_Oops, sorry about the door sensei" _she jumped up and tried to lift the door back to it's hangings but scoffed when it didn't move_ "bad door, you just had to crash down with me didn't you, it's all your fault!"_

Leo and Splinter laughed at her. Hope turned at them, giving up on the door, and lifted an accusing finger up at them.

"_Don't laugh at me, it's not funny! It's your fault.__"_

"_Yeah right, like it's my fault you were listening and the door crashed."_

"_Yeppers!"_

Leo sighed knowing that he wouldn't be able to talk some sense in his sister.

"_My daughter, we were just talking about you."_

"_Yeah, I know… I heard."_

"_I figured you had little one."_

She stuck out her tongue at Leo.

"_What was that for?!"_

"_What was what for?"_

Leo stared at her angelic expression only to see her stuck her tongue out again.

"_Hope!"_

"_What?! I'm not doing anything, you must be dreaming Leo."_

This was one of those moments she annoyed him to no end.

"_Children, please… pay attention."_

"_Yes sensei."_

The went to sit in front of him.

"_Leonardo… this afternoon I realised that I, as Hope pointed out so gracefully, expect too much too soon. I was so driven by my desire to make you a strong leader that I lost sight of the consequences. You are still just a child and I tend to forget that. I thought I was helping you but the pressure I put on you only drove you away from me. Now I see that I should do what your sister told me to do, let you be a child. I beg you forgiveness for pain I caused you, my son."_

"_Sensei you don't…."_

"_Hope, today you showed me a wisdom beyond years. This… and your willingness to __protect and guide Leonardo led me to the following decision. Hamato Hope, you are to be Leonardo's second in command. This means that, whenever Leonardo or I are unable to be there or give orders. You'll also be a guardian to Leonardo so I wont overdo his training. Leonardo if you feel like you can take no more talk to Hope, she'll talk to me."_

Hope sat there with a shocked look on her face.

"_Sensei… Leonardo's second…__ isn't that s'pposed to be Raph's position, or at least Donny's? They are more se… se…, aw snap, se-ri-ous then I am. And older too."_

"_No, I feel that this must be your position in this family. The Leader and The Guardian, together you shall watch over the others… understood? Now go to bed little ones."_

"_Yes Sensei…."_

Leo and Hope stood up and went to their room where they met up with their brothers. After their evening routine they laid down on their mats and talked until a figure stood in the entrance of the room. The five children looked up at their sensei. Splinter smiled at the expectant faces and walked over to a bookcase in the corner of the room. He sat himself in the centre of his children with the chosen book and began reading, soon they all fell asleep. The rat noticed the chance in their breathing and stopped reading. He stood up to put the book away and went to re-tuck his children in, laying his hand on their heads as he did so. Splinter made his way back to the doorway and reached for the light switch but he let his gaze rest on each of his children before he turned of the lights. A soft smile laid on the rats muzzle as he walked away from the now dark bedroom, wondering what tomorrows events would bring them.

* * *

**_Well that was about it for this chapter, I'll update as soon as I have time. As for my other stories... sorry I'm searching for a good way to write down the storyline in my head -.- please review!!_**


	5. Chapter 4:Of Angels and Shenanigans 1of2

_**here is part 1 of chapter 3... I didn't put it up entirely because it's really late and I want to go to sleep but I still have to type the rest of this story. enjoy.**_

_

* * *

__Rays of Hope chapter 3 part 1: of Angels and shenanigans_

**Raphael walked into the lair. The red masked, 5 year old turtle let his eyes wander through the room. His father was sitting in his favorite chair reading a book. Donatello was tinkering with something and Leonardo was going through some katas that master Splinter taught them the other day. He noticed the absence of his two youngest siblings…. A little voice in the back of his head told him that they were up to no good but he decided to think nothing of it. He went over to Donatello.**

'Watcha doin' Don?'

'Hm? Oh hey Raph. Nothing much… just trying to fix this toy car.'

'Riiiiiiiiiiight. You know where Mikey an' Hope are at?'

'Nope… haven't seen them.'

'You think Leo knows?'

'Ask him.'

'Yeah… no'

'Don't be a wuss Raph.'

'What!! Don you….'

'_Finish that sentence and you will be doing 20 flips my son.'_

'Okay… sensei.'

**Raph went straight against his father's warning… in his head. He may be headstrong but he was NOT stupid and he knew that he couldn't win from master Splinter. So Raphael disappeared in his room and he didn't come out until it was time for diner. Sitting at the table where his father, brothers and sister. Mikey and Hope where softly talking to each other. But stopped as he walked in.**

'Raphael… you are late. We were waiting for you.'

'I'm here now ain't I?'

**Master Splinter shook his head as Raphael took his seat. The five children attacked the food the moment Splinter told them they could eat. One would say that they hadn't had food in days seeing the way they were wolfing it down. The two youngest had their plate cleaned in record time and got themselves excused from the table. This earned them confused looks from their brothers. Soon after the rest finished up their food as well. They found Mikey and Hope sitting in the main section of the lair. Working quietly which was odd for them. Mikey was drawing something and Hope sat working on something involving feathers. The rest of the night went on uneventfully.**

'Sensei… can we have some tea before going to bed?'

**This question was standard for Leo and the old rat nodded.**



'I'll help.'

**Hope stood up and followed her father to the kitchen. Soon after they returned with the tea. Leo and Don hadn't finished their tea yet but were already almost asleep. Their eyes were drooping and they couldn't stop yawning. Splinter stood up and brought them all to bed. Soon all five children were fast asleep.**

**It was late at night and the lair was silent. Suddenly a bright light shone straight on Raphael's face. He woke up and was immediately blinded by it. It took him a while before he was able to open his eyes a little. He noticed a figure standing over him. Raph shot up and lunged an attack at the figure. His eyes opened wide in surprise when he wasn't able to hit it and he fell on his tail in amazement. The figure in front of him was female and his first thought was of Hope. This thought was quickly tossed aside by his sleepy mind. He turned and looked at his brothers and sister. He saw the sleeping figures of Leo, Don, Mikey and Hope. Raph's attention turned back to the figure in front of him. The light seemed to come from her and so… he wasn't able to make out her features. He did notice however that her back sported feathery wings. She had shoulder length hair and she wore a white dress to her knees.**

'Are you an Angel?'

'I am the Angel of Light. I'm here to give you a warning Raphael.'

'What is it and why can't it wait 'till mornin' huh?'

'Silly… everybody knows Angels only come at night.'

'Oh yeah….'

**Raphael's mind was still too much asleep to really understand it all.**

'I am here to tell you to be nicer for Hope and Michelangelo Raphael. You're mean and rude.'

'They're always bugging me….'

'That is no excuse to hit your sister and brother Raphael.'

'Watcha gonna do about it?'

'I'm gonna make you be nice for them… you have to do everything that they tell you.'

'And if I don't?'

'You'll be punished.'

'Like?'

'We, the Angels, 'll tell master Splinter not to teach you ninjutsu no more.'

**Raphael gulped. Not learning how to fight WAS a punishment. He nodded and turned as the light went off. Soon, Raphael was back asleep… his dreams plagued by the Angel.…**

* * *

**_I hope you enjoyed this part of Chapter 3. the next part of it will be up tomorrow or something. it's like 1:27 AM right now and I'm really t-i-r-e-d. what will Raphael do after the visit of this Angel? find out in the next part of this little chapter so stay tuned:)_**


	6. Chapter 5:Of Angels and Shenanigans 2of2

**_Hey everybody I'm back... please check Losing Hope as well since I've updated it... well... here's part two of our little mischief chapter so I hope you'll enjoy:)_**Rays of Hope Of Angels and Shinanigans part 2-2

* * *

It was the morning after Raphael´s disturbing dream of this Angel. He had fallen asleep after she appeared and his sleep had been plagued by Angels feeding him to the sewer crocs. Not a very pleasent thought. His suspicions of Hope and Mikey had quickly disolved after seeing them the following morning. Their faces had been full of innocent concern for his sleepless look. He had waved them off… saying it was nothing and that he just hadn´t slept too good. Hope had layed her hand on his forehead and asked if he would like a nice hot cup of tea so he could lose the after effects of his most disturbing night. He had declined… nicely… with the Angel´s warning in the back of his head. Now he stood on the mats they called their Dojo corner and he allmost fell asleep. Listning to his sensei seemed harder now then ever before. Suddenly Mikey was up in his face.

´Hey raph, you look like a truck ran over your head or something… then again you allways look like that.´ he said grinning.

´YEAH WELL YOU… you… you look good this morning Mikey, slept well?´

Raph, allready being in a foul mood couldn´t appreciate Mikey´s little taunt and allmost lashed out, only remembering the Angel´s wanring at the last second. His family looked at him like he had grown an extra head or something. They all had expected him to attack Mikey… or at least insult him back.

´Woa, what´s wrong Raph. Not smart enough for a good comeback?´

It took all Raphael had not to beat that smug look off of Mikey´s face and to remain calm. He was gratefull for his sensei to step in.

´Enough Michelangelo!´

The old rat turned to Raphael.

´Are you allright my son? You look rather pale underneath the green.´

´I´m fine sensei, I just didn´t sleep too well ´s all.´

His family eyed him supiciously before resuming their training.

--

Later that day Mikey and Hope sat reading comics together when Raphael passed. All was fine until… _**KABLAM**_ a sound similar to the falling of a large pan was heard followed by an impressive stream of swear words. Donny bolted upright from where he had been working on his latest project and Leo´s head snapped up from his kata. Master Splinter jolted from his meditation and cast a disturbed look in the direction the noise came from. Mikey and Hope sat giggeling over their comics. Soon Raphael returned from the kitchin area. His green skin a rather sickinly brown as he was covered from head to toe with some kind of slimey, stickey, purpelish goo.

´MIKEY! HOPE! I´M GONNA KILL YOU BOTH FOR THIS YOU JUST WAIT UNTILL I GET MY HANDS ON THE BOTH OF YOU AND… and… and so I can congratulate you both. Good one… best one jet I think.´

Though he was seething inwardly Raphael wasn´t planning on forgetting the warning. If the family had been surprised this morning, their mouths now hit the floor in amazement. This wasn´t like him at all… something fishy was going on. Mikey and Hope couldn´t keep it in any longer and they bursted out laughing. Raph offered a weak grin even though his eyes were blazing. And he turned to go take a shower.

--

A week had passed and Raphael´s strange behavior continued. He´d have frequent visits from the Angel… telling him to keep up this behavior and that they might let him continue ninjutsu. His family could not understand what had gotten into him. Donny and Leo tried to talk to him. Don was quickly distracted by somthing Raph had broken and needed fixed and Leo soon found himself in a fight with his brother. Even master Splinter failed to see the reason of his sons chance of heart. The only ones not disturbed by this chance were the two youngest children. If anything they became more annoying. The practical jokes intensified with a tenfold and poor Raphael was prey to nearly every single one of them. Thought they pranked him three, four times a day as of late… the warnings of the Angel kept him from beathing his siblings to a bloody pulp.

The turning point came the day exactly a week after the Angel first appeared. Mikey sat playing videogames with Donny for a chance. Hope, though sharing her great love for misschief with Mikey, shared her passion for ninjutsu with Leo. Allthough not as drivin as their ´leader´ she was still pretty good and at the moment she was going over some katas with said eldest brother.

´Hope you have to keep your right arm at an angle and you right foot this way.´

´Are you sure Leo? ´Cause this doesn´t feel right.´

Raphael sat in the kitchin with his father. The frequent visits of the Angel had left him exhausted but he just couldn´t go to sleep. Master Splinter was now searching for some sleeping herbs to give his son but he couldn´t find any.

´Now where did those herbs go? I had plenty of them just last week. I´m sorry my son but I´ll have to find some new herbs before I can give you some.´

´´s okay sensei. I´ll live.´

He stood up and walked to their room. Standing in the doorway he complentated about what he should do now. He decided that he could borrow some of Mikey and Hope´s comics and he walked towards their bookcase. Standing slightly to the side of it he suddenly spotted a small opening behind the bookcase. He shoved it aside and found a secret nook in the wall where Mikey and Hope had stashed their stuff. Within the pile he saw a big flashlight, batteries, practice dummies about their size, one of them wearing a wig, and big white feathered wings. It looked like he finnaly found his Angel. And it also looked like his Angel was about to meet Hell. He grabbed the wings and walked towards their living area.

´MIKEY! HOPE! GET YOUR ASSES DOWN HERE RIGHT NOW!´

Splinter looked disturbed at his sons words but he was glad his son appeared his normal self again so he let it slide. His brothers and sister looked up from what they were doing. Mikey and Hope cast a look of fear at each other the moment they saw what he had in his hands. They had been found out and knowing Rapheal there would be hell to pay. They tried to sneek out of the lair before he spotted them but it was too late.

´OH NO YOU DON´T YOU BOTH ARE DEATH MEAT AFTER I´M FINISHED WITH YOU!´

Both children screamed and bolted trying to get away from Raphael´s wrath but to no avail.

--

Mikey and Hope were sitting in the ´med bay´ as both of them called this area after seeing Star Trek. They both had been beaten up pretty bad. There had been no stopping Raphael. His father and brothers had tried to get him off but to no avail. Hope had been left unconcious and with two black eyes, a split lip, a bloody nose and muliple bruises all over her body. Mikey had been left on the brink of conciousness and with a split lip, a black eye, multiple bruises and a concusion. Now they both were up and bandaged sitting on the med table. They would be greatly punished by master Splinter for both tricking Raphael this way and keeping him from sleep and for drugging their other brothers with the sleeping herbs of master Splinter. But as they looked at each other they both agreed…. It was soooooooooooo worth it.

* * *

**_sooooo what do you think? Read and Review:P that way I know if I'm on the right track anywayz thank you all for reading my little fanfics... but in the meantime I'll earn me some money with my poems and real storys (as in storys not fanfics) kay?:P I'll update real soon, I'm working on the next chapter and it's allmost finished so stay tuned:P_**


	7. Chapter 7: A brother's love

**Hey Hey everyone... I'm sorry I haven't updated for so long. I'll try to make it up to you and start updating more frequently. But... I might be too busy to write sometimes. My study demands a lot of my time.... Well... at least here is Chapter 7 of Rays of Hope: A brother's love. I hope you enjoy it all. Oh and if you have an idea for a chapter don't hesitate to tell me:) I'll see what I can do.**

* * *

'DONNY!'

The purple masked turtle looked up when he heard her shriek his name. Annoyance visible on his face.

'DONNYYYY!'

He shook his head, who did she think he was? Her errand boy? He wasn't about to go to her, if she wanted something she could come to him herself instead of shouting his name.

'DONNY-HI-HI-HI-HIIIII'

The brainy turtle arched his eye ridge. There was no denying now that she was sobbing. Now if he could only figure out why his hyperactive little sister would be crying.

'Hope?' He called.

'Hope? What is it?'

No answer was given. Sighing, he stood up, resolving to never ever give in to her cries again. She probably trapped herself in the shower once again. That would make this the, what was it… 5th? Time this week that she had done so. Honestly, how the little klutz managed to be so good at ninjutsu was beyond him. He knew she was actually quite bright but she choose to throw away her talents by playing jokes with Mikey all the time. He eventually found her sitting in their room. She had something on her lap but because she was slumped over it, it was hidden from him by her hair.

'Hope?'

She looked up and he saw large tears rolling down her cheeks.

'Donny-hi-hi-hiiii, it's broke… Yuuki is broke-he-hen!' she wailed.

Now he got it, Yuuki was Hope's toy white dragon. It could roar and flap it's wings and Hope was obsessed over it. They found it in the sewers when they were playing there a month before Hope's third birthday. Mikey had found it and after some fighting Leo said that they'd give it to Hope as a present. Donny had been the one to fix the toy. Hope had been overjoyed and called it Yuuki but Mikey insisted on calling the dragon 'Lizzy, 'cause it looks like lizard.' This was the cause of most of their fights. But now the toy was broken and Donny feared the worst.

'Donny, you have to fix Yuuki.'

'No Hope I.…'

'Pwease!'

_Oh no, not the puppy pout!_

'Hope… no.'

'But why not?'

_Oh dear, there are the waterworks._

'You don't love me-he-he-he'

Donny sighed as tears streamed down her face. He never could stand to see her cry.

'Okay, fine… I'll fix it for you.'

'Really Don? You're the greatest.'

Hope flung herself around his neck. He frowned, whatever happened to the tears? He took her back to his little workbench. It was low to the ground so the young turtle could reach it. Donny took Yuuki from Hope and opened the dragon up. He saw what was wrong, there was just a little spring that had snapped. The turtle replaced it and he was rewarded with a roar and a flap of it's wings. How could she not have seen this? It was something very basic, even Mikey could've seen this. Maybe she wasn't so bright after all. Hope jumped on his back, bringing him out of his thoughts.

'Thanks so much Donny, you're the best!'

Donny blushed as Hope kissed him on his cheek. He couldn't help but ask.

'Hope, you could've fixed it yourself, why ask me to do it?'

Hope grinned and winked at him.

'Now that would be telling Donny.'

Donatello stood gaping as he watched her skip away from him, happily cradling Yuuki in her arms.

'What's with her?'

Donny looked up at Raph's question.

'I don't know Raph… Hope is just being Hope I guess.'

'Hmmm, must be up to no good, where's Mikey? If she's planning something he's in on it.'

'I don't think so… I don't know what happened. One moment she was crying real hard and now she's happy.'

'Girls….'

Raph stomped away, leaving Donny to ponder the enigma wrapped in a riddle that was his sister.

* * *

**Please stick around for the next chapters... I'll update as soon as I have time to write... this may take a week or two. Promise**


	8. Chapter 8: Wannabe a poet

_Rays of Hope chapter 8: wannabe a poet_

**Hey everyone, sorry it took me so long. To be frank, I had to put it away for a while due to lack of time. Sadly... my writing  
days had to be cut short for a while. School and all, I have time.. for now. But soon enough.. *sigh* but I'll really try to update  
more regulary. **

**On a side note, thank you everyone for all your reviews and everything :D Well... though it might not be the best chapter... enjoy!**

* * *

It was a quiet afternoon inside the turtle lair. Five little children sat surrounding an elderly rat. The rat was teaching his children how to  
read and write because, even though they were growing up inside the sewers, there was no excuse to be illiterate. The youngest of the  
children, a little girl with snowy white hair, currently sat bend over a book about wildlife. Suddenly she came upon a picture of an insect  
with the most beautiful colours she had ever seen.

'Master Splinter? What is this bug called? It's pretty.'

'Ah that, my child, is a butterfly.'

'butt-a'-fly'

'No Hope, butterfly. Bu-ter-fly'

'Bu-ter-fly… butterfly!'

'Very good little one.'

Raphael looked over her shoulder.

'That's not pretty, it's yucky!'

'Is not!'

'Is too'

'Is not'

'Is too'

'Is not, not, not!'

'Is too, too, too. It's a bug so there!'

'Raphael! Leave your sister alone, we know you don't like insects but she's allowed to think it's pretty.'

Hope stuck out her tongue at Raph.

'Now my children, put away your books. You can go play now.'

The five children hurried to put the materials away. Hope was carrying the books towards the bookcase but Raph bumped into her and one  
of the books fell off the stack. It fell open on the floor and as Hope went to pick it up she saw a lot of words and a picture of a butterfly.

'Master Splinter? What is this?'

'Let me see little one.'

She handed him the book.

'This is called poem Hope.'

'I thought that poems had to rhyme.'

'Not at all my child. Poems can come in many different forms.'

'Will you read it to me master Splinter?'

'Of course, come sit with me.'

Master Splinter went to sit in his chair and Hope sat on his lap. He silently read the poem for himself after which he read it out loud for his daughter.

'_Life is like butterfly wings,  
__Bright and soft but fragile.  
__Easily wrinkled and torn apart.  
__Life is just as amazing as butterflies.  
__So many shape's and sizes, and when the wings open…  
__A flash, a rainbow of colours.  
__Life is like a candle flame too.  
__Dancing with fickle forms of light.  
__Beams of light tear through the darkness,  
__Until a soft breeze lets her die.  
__But even with wind and with tears in her wings  
__Life goes on.  
__Always dancing, fluttering.  
__And when a butterfly passes,  
__Everything stills  
__For a butterfly flying up to the sky.  
__Always carries a flame._

Hope was silent throughout the poem and she remained silent after it was finished. She had closed her eyes and a gentle smile graced her  
features. Her small body rested against Splinter's chest and for a short while, father and daughter shared a moment of peace. It was  
Hope who broke the silence.

'Thank you Sensei,' she said, beaming up at him.

Hope slid from his lap and ran towards the television. She snatched the remote from Mikey, earning a 'HEY,' and soon she was engrossed  
in the game. Master Splinter look at the little girl, a thoughtful expression on his face.

-----

Several weeks passed after Splinter read to Hope. The children were, once again, gathered around the old rat.  
Splinter gazed at the faces of his children. Michelangelo and Hope looked half asleep, Raphael look as if he'd rather be anywhere but there  
and even Donatello and Leonardo looked less than eager to learn.

'Children, today we will work on poetry. I want each of you to write a poem about something you like. Had them in when you are finished  
and it has to have at least four sentences.'

Several groans reached his ears but soon they all were writing.

Raph was first to finish followed by Mikey. The duo handed in their work and they ran off to do who-knows-what. Next to finish was Donny  
and eventually only Hope was left. She sat hunched over her scrap of paper, her tongue peeking out from between her lips and a look  
of pure concentration on her face.

It took Hope about an hour to finish. Master Splinter took her poem and he send her off to play. The old rat was curious about their work  
and he took the poems with him as he reclined in his favourite chair. He read the poems of the boys first, frowning slightly at Raphael's  
words. Hope's poem surprised him a little, it was actually really well written considering her age. He looked up and a gentle smile graced  
his features as he gazed at his daughter, at his little poet.

* * *

_Poet,_

_I wanna be a poet,  
__Someone who plays with words.  
__But I'm gonna be a ninja,  
__so I can kick some shell.  
__but who says I can't be a ninja,  
__and be a poet as well._

* * *

**So what did you think? and be honest.... actually, I might change and tweek this chapter a little bit but I decided to upload it anyways  
since it's been a while since I posted. I just want you all to know that I'm about half way done with the next chapter and I'm already  
thinking about the chapter after that. Thing is tough, after chapter 9 I'm going to update some of my other stories like 'Between  
Dark and Light,' 'Losing Hope' and 'On Wings of Chaos.' I also might post the first chapter of my new Justice League fic and  
the songfic about transformers.**

**Well... all that's left to say is, read and review :) Siriously people, I love review. **

**For those who are wondering, the poems are both mine (it may not seem like it but I'm a published poet here in the Netherlands)  
For those who want to know what the boys wrote just send me a message and I'll send it to you.**


	9. Chapter 9: early birds make a big mess

Rays of Hope chapter 9: early birds make a big mess

**Muhaha, lo' and behold it's chapter 9 XD I told you I had it mostly finished. Though I bet you didn't expect me to be this fast now did you ^.^ All I can say now is enjoy (P.S. what happens in this story is based on a true story in my surroundings)**

* * *

7 o'clock in the morning and all was quiet in the lair. The members of the little rag-tag family were still asleep. It was too early for anyone to be awake. But even though it was too early, someone was awake.

Little Hope couldn't sleep though she didn't know why. She had been woken up by something, but now she couldn't figure out by what. The little kunoichi in training lay on her back, staring at the ceiling and cursing her luck. Suddenly, her stomach grumbled and Hope realised that this was what had woken her up. She was hungry but there wouldn't be any breakfast until 8.30.

A few fruitless attempts to sleep later had Hope up and about. She decided that she was a big girl now and big girls made their own breakfast. Hope wandered into the kitchen area.

She was glad that master Splinter always left on a little light to prevent thirsty little children from crashing into something. It didn't take her too long to find the small, shabby cupboard where they stored the food they found. A quick glance inside told her that there wasn't much left to eat and Hope decided to just make food for everyone. She'd be turning 5 next week and if she could do ninjutsu than she could do this. Hope grabbed some food and turned to the table.

First she figured that she'd get some cereal for her brothers;

She found four bowls and she filled them with the flakes. She took one of the flakes and put it in her mouth, it was a bit stale but still edible. Some close-to-date milk was found in the taped-together refrigerator. She poured it into the bowls, accidentally spilling a little. Hope grabbed a towel and attempted to clean it. She leaned over the table, her hand sought for balance and landed in one of the bowls, tipping it over. The milk and cereal spilled on the table. Startled, she froze and she listened for any sounds from her family. All remained silent and she let out a sigh of relief. She picked up the spilled cereal with her hands and she put it back in the bowl. _For Raph_ she thought. She poured some new milk in the bowl and she figured that she'd clean up after she was finished.

Second she looked for some food for herself. Her eager hands landed on a pack of crackers. She returned to the refrigerator. There she found some leftovers from a big baby shower in one of those fancy hotels. Hotels often threw out leftover food and the small family lived from those leftovers. She noticed that they still had some cheese spread left.

Third she went to find something for her father. He was the most difficult. Master Splinter loved chocolate spread, oddly enough. Hope grabbed a blunt knife from the drawer and she spread the choco on the slice of bread she found. She somehow managed to spread the choco over both her hands and face before she finished covering the bread with it. Hope put the knife on the table, leaving a thick, brown chocolate-stain on it. She scratched her head as she thought about what she had to do next. _Hehe, making food is easy. Now… what to do next…. Oh I know!_

Hope went trough another shabby cupboard and she pulled out six plastic cups. They were a little worse for wear but as long as they didn't leak…. She went to the tap and turned it on, filling the cups with water. Her tiny hands grabbed two cups and she went to put it on the table. However, she didn't notice that some of the milk she spilled earlier had formed a puddle on the floor. Hope slipped on the milk and fell backwards. Her back collided with the rackety kitchen counter, making it quake. The other cups had been standing relatively close to the edge of the counter and as it began to quake they toppled over. Hope sat in a daze on the ground when four cups hit her head and she was drenched in cold water. Blue eyes glared at nothing from underneath wet, white hair. She stood up, careful not to slip again, and she refilled the cups.

Hope took breakfast to the living room. She just finished setting the table to the best of her abilities when she heard master Splinter call her name.

'Hope?'

'Over here master Splinter!'

She did not know the time because she could not read the clock yet but she knew that master Splinter had gone to wake them up, just like he did every morning.

'Now what are you doing over here?'

Master Splinter walked into the living room.

'I made breakfast.'

The four-year-old beamed up at him, obviously very proud at her accomplishment. His gaze went from the table to his daughter. He took in her drenched appearance, the chocolate stains in her hair, on her hands and on her face and the milk stains in her clothes. She must've seen the weary look on his face because her face fell.

'Well done my daughter, you are a very big girl now.'

She grinned at him and she went to sit at the table, waiting for her brothers. One-by-one her brothers filtered into the living room. The four went to join their father and sister and they dug in. The small family ate in silence until Raph started gagging.

'Eww, Raph. What are you doing?'

'Mweaugh.'

Raph pulled a hair out of his mouth, a look of disgust on his face.

'Hope, what the heck did you put in here.'

'Raphael! Mind your language!'

'I didn't do nothing Raph!'

'I didn't do anything, my child'

'I didn't do anything Raph. How should I know why you eat hair?'

He looked like he was ready to retort but a look of master Splinter made him fall silent.

After breakfast, Splinter send his children off to play and relax before training. He cleared the table and carried the dishes to the kitchen. The moment he walked into the kitchen area he had a shock. Everywhere was water, chocolate spread, milk and other 'reminders' of Hope's little breakfast adventure. He sighed and he vowed to keep his daughter away from the stove for a very, very long time lest she'd set the lair on fire.

* * *

**Well.. not much to say. Thank you all for sticking around even though I'm so slow. Please review :) and stay tuned. (Losing Hope chapter 3 is almost finished)**


	10. Chapter 10: Recovering Hope

**Rays of Hope chapter 10, recovering Hope  
**I've been a terrible author, I know. I'm really sorry for not uploading any Hope stories for those of you who have expressed their love with it and who have stuck with it even though I'm really inconsistend with my updating. Here is chapter 10, it's alittle darker than the others and not very long, but I hope you'll enjoy it nontheless. I'll try to update more regularly but I can't promise anything between my study and my social life.

* * *

The lair had been uncharacteristically silent this morning. Master Splinter had been relishing in the silence at first but the longer it continued, the more anxious he became. His children were never this quiet, not even in their sleep seeing as how the nights were usually dominated by the sounds of Raphael's snoring, Michelangelo's talking and Donatello's mumbling. This morning, however, his sons voices never went above a whisper. His sons… with a start Splinter realized that he had not heard anything from his daughter yet this morning.

He spotted Leonardo passing by with a glass of water and called him over.

"My son, do you happen to know…" he looked startled as his son cut him off.

"Shhhh, sensei" Leonardo whispered "not so loud, Hope's head hurts."

"Why have you not told me this Leonardo?" he whispered back to the child.

The turtle child looked slightly embarrassed but answered, "we wanted to help Hope get better on our own sensei."

He slightly rubbed the bridge of his snout in exasperation. His children were only 5 and 6, how could his sons hope to take care of their younger sister. The rat stood up and made his way to his children's bedroom together with Leonardo.

Splinter stopped in the doorframe while Leonardo squeezed past him to bring the water to Hope. He observed Michelangelo helping Hope sit up while Donatello took the glass of water from his brother and gently held it against his sister's lips to help her drink. The girl's face looked sickly pale while her cheeks were alight with fever. Beads of sweat pearled on her forehead and she was slightly heaving. Her nose was red and runny and all in all she looked perfectly miserable. Splinter entered the room and gathered his daughter in his arms.

"How do you feel Hope?"

The reply came in the form of a hoarse whisper, "my head, throat, arms and legs hurts sensei… and I'm cold…."

Blue eyes gazed unfocussed up at Splinter as he laid her back down.

"My sons, please look after your sister while I go look up what is wrong with her."

Master Splinter briskly walked towards his own room and, after a little searching, found what he was looking for. In his hands lay a book about modern day diseases and medication. He had found it in an alley behind the hospital not too long after he had found Hope. The book had probably fallen off the truck after being disposed of, it wasn't that old but it was well worn and had probably been replaced by a more modern copy. He had kept the book in anticipation occasions such as this and it actually surprised him that it had taken this long for the young human to get sick. The symptoms described a case of the flu which could be easily helped by bed rest, vitamin C and a lot of drinking. Sighing he shut the book and left for the kitchen.

...

The days and nights that followed had been gruelling for master Splinter. He had moved Hope to his own room to keep the boys from waking when she had a coughing fit or a night terror. Especially that last one was a recurring thing ever since she had fallen ill. He would stay with her until her fear would subside and she would drift back into a fitful sleep. Her temperature caused her to sweat and soak her tatty pyjamas but at the same time she'd lay shivering underneath her small pile of blankets. Each day, master Splinter would change her clothes and give her a bath. He'd make herbal teas and scavenged around the grocery stores in hopes of fallen oranges so he could make her orange juice.

But the nightly interruptions and daily struggles weren't what made it all so hard. No, Hope's fever had seemed to go up each day instead of coming down and he feared that she might come down with pneumonia if this would keep up. If that were to happen he'd have to bring her to a hospital and since she had no known parents topside, she'd be taken to an orphanage. He wouldn't be able to bring her home, the authorities would investigate the disappearance of the child and they might stumble across his little family. No, he did not want to give up his daughter, but he could not risk his sons either. If she wouldn't get better soon he'd have no choice but to give her up and that thought, combined with the sight of his little girl being this sick, was breaking his heart.

Each day before bedtime, the four boys came visiting their sister to tell them about their days and that she should get better soon. They'd go on all sorts of adventures together when she did. The brothers were quiet during the day so they wouldn't wake her and they'd make get well cards for her. Splinter felt his heart swell with pride each time he saw his sons. He was lucky that they understood why he didn't have much time for them, but that didn't mean that they'd have to like it. This was a problem that just kept growing until, one day, he walked in on a scene that actually shocked him. There, on top of the blankets, sat Raphael. He had Hope's pyjama top in his fists and he was shaking her while yelling at her to wake up and to stop hogging all of sensei's attention! None of the other boys were in the room and Splinter started forward to pull Raphael from his sister when the girl woke up. She looked up at him groggily and she tried to get her eyes to focus enough to identify her assailant.

"I's sorry Raphy, I'll be good" she mumbled before falling back to sleep. Raphael looked startled and he gently released the girl before mumbling "sorry sis." Master Splinter had seen enough, he gathered his sons and he explained to them that, though the spend most of his time at Hope's side, that didn't mean that he loved them less than her. She just needed him a little more at that moment. Raphael turned red and started crying. When he calmed down he was punished, of course, but he didn't mind it for once.

...

It took another three days before the tide changed for the better. Hope's fever had broken and she was finally on the road to recovery. Each day that passed after that was full of improvement. She became more alert to her surroundings, her appetite returned and the nightmare seemed to disappear. A week and a half passed until Master Splinter deemed her recovered enough to get out of bed and to re-join her brothers. The first moments were awkward but soon the five went back to their daily routines.

...

Four weeks had passed since Hope had first gotten sick, and three days since he had released her from her bed. Master Splinter sat in his favourite chair reading a worn book, revelling in the loudness of his children and slightly chuckling when an angry shout came from Raphael followed by two squeals and laughter from Michelangelo and Hope. Their joyous sounds were soon joined by the laughter of Leonardo and Donatello, effectively drowning out Raphael's yelling and, undoubtedly, cursing. Whatever the duo had cooked up now, it had brought laughter back to the lair and master Splinter was happy to have his children making a lot of noise. At least it meant that they were all healthy, once again.

* * *

_Thank you all for reading my story this far and for putting up with my tardy-ass. Do any of you have any ideas, things for Hope to do, discover or learn? of so, please send me a message about it and I'll write a chapter about it._


End file.
